Most time fill CNG stations are designed to fill multiple natural gas vehicles (NGVs) through a series of CNG hoses connected to a manifold system. A typical compression system (e.g., including gas dryer, gas compressor, gas storage and valve panel) will deliver CNG to the entire manifold including the NGVs connected to the manifold. The compression system will continue to charge the manifold until it reached a calculated target pressure. Due to different configurations (e.g., timing of individual vehicle connections and starting pressure of each vehicle), it is difficult to incorporate safety measures against gas leaks caused by broken fittings, hoses or vehicles with onboard gas leaks.